Butterfly Effect
by ManditoryAuthor
Summary: After the game, Karkat and Equius screw up and end up sending everybody back to old Alternia, where they meet some rather familiar Trolls and alter the course of history. Multiple pairings. My 1st fanfic. Please review!
1. Time Machine

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me in the reviews if you found anything wrong with my story.**

* * *

Karkat was getting a migraine. He and his ten other friends were standing around in Equius' hive about some "surprise" he had been rambling on about. Equius had walked into the back of his hive twenty minutes earlier and had not come out since then. Karkat moved his way around several robotics and old Aradiabot models.

Grumbling to himself, Karkat looked up and saw that his Moirail, Gamzee, was staring right at him. "AAH! MY GOD, GAMZEE!" Karkat shouted at his moirail. "Sorry, bro. I was all up an' talkin' to Tavbro about what Equius might be doin'." Gamzee explained, his face returning to the same old stoned face that Karkat became used to over the sweeps previous.

Karkat regained himself and replied. "What are your theories?" he asked. Gamzee slightly chuckled and looked at Karkat, slightly smiling. "More Robots our bodies can inhabit after de-." Gamzee tried to explain, but was cut off by Karkat. "_WHAT?! MORE OF THOSE THINGS?! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT ARADIA DID WHEN SHE WAS A ROBOT DURING THE GAME?!_" Karkat screamed, causing everybody to look at him. Karkat's comment slightly offended Aradia.

"You didn't all up and let me finish, my pale bro." Gamzee stated. "I'M LISTENING." Karkat shouted, crossing his arms at Gamzee, whom continued "Well… Tavbro found out from Nepeta that Equius wants to build robots our souls can inhabit so we can become immortal."

Before Karkat could yell at him again, Equius entered the room.

"Attention, everybody!" Equius shouted to get everyone's attention. Nepeta, his moirail, ran up beside him and listened intently. Equius continued by pulling out what appeared to be remote control from behind his back.

"What's that?" Tavros asked, confused.

"Well _lowblood,_ this is a, what I call, "Time Device". It can Take us to any era we wi-" Equius began, but was interrupted by Karkat.

"**WHAT?! A TIME MACHINE?! I MADE IT VERY SPECIFIC! NO MORE TIME CRAP! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE GA-**" Karkat was cut off by Equius.

"Well, yes, but-"

"NO MORE THAT'S IT! _I'M DONE!_" Karkat shouted, slapping the Time Machine out of Equius' hands and landing on the floor, accidentally pressing a button in the process.

* * *

Karkat's vision went hayware in those next ten seconds. Colors flashed everywhere, as well as visions of adult Trolls walking around. Karkat blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his sight. When he did, he was horrified. Equius' hive was completely gone and the group of Twelve Trolls were lying in a field somewhere far from the mountain Equius' hive was built on.

Karkat's yelling snapped the others out of their stupors. "WHERE ARE WE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ZAHHAK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Karkat yelled. "Karkitty! Please calm down!" Nepeta called to him, trying to keep him from snapping completely.

Karkat turned to face Nepeta. "CALM DOWN?! _WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?!_" he yelled at the cat Troll. Equius was on Karkat's case in an instant. "Karkat Vantas! How _**DARE**_ you insult my Moirail!" Karkat, even more angry, turned to face Equius, and punched him in the face in anger.

Equius responded immediately by punching Karkat even harder in the jaw, very nearly dislocating it. "Purrlease! Stop!" Nepeta shouted, trying to break the two apart.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!_" Vriska chanted, while Terezi, Tavros, and Feferi were urging the two to stop. Gamzee simply started, too stoned to do anything.

The others were shouting inconceivable words that sounded like complete gibberish. "Hey! Are you kids OK?" A voice called from the distance.

Karkat turned to see what appeared to be four adult Trolls walking through the field they landed in. "Oh my Gog…" Karkat stated, stopping every muscle, as well as everyone else.


	2. Mutant Bloods

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the only time I'm uploading multiple chapters in one day.**

* * *

Karkat's eyes widened, as well as everyone else. The four adult Trolls standing there looked almost exactly like Karkat, Sollux, Nepeta, and Kanaya. Karkat had heard of The Signless before, but didn't expect to ever meet him in the flesh. After noticing that the adult Troll that had addressed him was The Signless, it hit him.

Karkat had caused the group of twelve to travel back in time to old Alternia.

"S…S…Signless?" Karkat asked, completely and utterly shocked. "Yes, young one. I am the Signless. You are?" The Signless asked in response. Karkat fainted.

* * *

When Karkat came to, he saw that he was leaned against a tree, a small campfire had been started and The Signless was leaning down next to him, staring at him. Karkat was shocked that The Signless was watching him sleep, so he began shouting again.

"**_MY GOG! DON'T WATCH ME IN MY SLEEP! THAT'S CREEPY._**" The Signless chuckled and began speaking to Karkat. "You know, young one, you shouldn't start a conversation with an angry shout or yell. It will frighten or anger the other person you are talking to." Karkat's jaw _dropped_. He had never heard someone talk so calmly like that.

Most of the time, everyone was yelling, whispering, or arguing. "Uh… I'm Karkat. Karkat Vantas." Karkat stated, resulting in The Signless' eyebrows raising. "Vantas? I also carry the Vantas name." The Signless responded.

This got Karkat interested. He sat up and crossed his legs, never taking his eyes off of Signless. "…Really? What's your first name?" Karkat asked.

"Kankri."

Karkat grew slightly annoyed. Karkat had met Kankri during the game, and was completely and utterly annoyed with him. However, this Kankri was different.

No nasal voice, no mindless babble for hours, no time consuming. This Kankri was different. He was the exact opposite of Kankri, actually. Signless was taller, with a muscular build and a small beard. Otherwise, Signless looked exactly like him.

Signless then grew a concerned look on his face. "Oh… by the way Karkat… about your blood co-"

"It's Red." Karkat interrupted quickly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Signless exhaled deeply, looked at Karkat, and spoke again. "Well, we might as well get together with the others. Follow me." Signless started to get up, but Karkat stopped with another question.

"Signless, I have another question." Signless turned around.

"Hm?"

"…Do you know why we look so alike?"

"No."

"I'm your descendant."

"Really?" Signless asked.

"Yes. I'm the only other person in the world with your blood color." Signless smiled slightly, and made a "follow me" motion with his right hand. Karkat got up an followed his ancestor, intending to spend only a little time in the past with his ancestor, thinking it would be exciting.

How wrong he was would nearly cause Alternia itself to be destroyed, jeapordizing all of their existances.


	3. Optic Blast

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait, everyone. I've been picking up on some personal stuff. Please remember to review! :)**

* * *

Karkat continued walking with Signless towards the campfire in the distance, continuing to talk with one another.

"So… Karkat… How are your Quadrants?" Signless asked. Karkat hesitated before responding. "…Well… I have a moirail, Gamzee, and a matesprit, Terezi." Karkat explained. "Who are they?" Signless asked. "Terezi is the Tealblood and Gamzee is the Purpleblood." Karkat explained.

Signless twitched slightly at Karkat revealing Gamzee was a Highblood as they entered the camp. The other Trolls were speaking with the adult ones.

* * *

"Tho… you're the Pthiioniic?" Sollux asked his ancestor, The Psiioniic.

"Yeth. I am." Psiioniic responded. The Psiioniic closely resembled Sollux, with the exception of a slightly different hairstyle and the fact that Psi had sideburns, but that was about it. "Can I thee you pthionic abilitieth, Thollux?" Psiioniic asked, curious as to if his descendant had his psionic abilities.

"Thure. I'll thhow you an optic blatht." Sollux stated, looking up into the sky and firing off an Optic Blast, drawing some attention. Psiioniic scratched his chin and looked at Sollux. "I can thhow you how to improve your abilitieth, Thollux." He explained. "Great. Let'th get thtarted." Sollux grinned, eager to learn some things from his ancestor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Trolls whose ancestors weren't there were chatting about how to get back to their time period. "Wwhat are we gonna do, Eq?" Eridan asked, concerned and looking at the time machine. "Well, seadweller, this device has run out of electrical energy." Equius explained.

"Meanin'?" Eridan asked.

Vriska slapped him in the back of the head. "It's out of batteries, nimrod!" She told Eridan.

"Alright, but where are we going to get new batteries?" Feferi asked Equius. Before Equius could answer, a loud crash erupted from the forest, revealing that, at the far edge of the clearing they were all in was what appeared to be an older version of Equius except with both horns intact and had a much more muscular build.

* * *

The newcomer turned his head to face Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, and Feferi. "YOU! HIGHBLOOD CHILDREN!" he shouted in a deep, loud, baratone voice, running over to them and scooping them all up.

"Let us go landwweller!" Eridan shouted, punching at the man's shoulders. Gamzee was barely aware of what was going on, as well as Equius. Feferi was screaming in fear. The man responded as he ran back into the woods.

"I cannot do that, highblood, as I have direct orders from Her Imperious Condescension and The Grand Highblood to take you away."


	4. STRONG Trolls

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

The four Highbloods were shocked at the sound of the names of the two Trolls. The Grand Highblood and The Condesce were considered in Troll history the most feared and tyrannical and cruel, The Condesce especially.

"Wwhere are you takin' us, then?" Eridan asked, crossing his arms.

"And who are you?" Equius asked. "Your physical appearance is very much of my own."

The man stopped after Equius' question, apparently in front of a large castle that was built entirely of purple stone and had a flag on top with a purple Capricorn symbol sewn on it. The man dropped Equius, and carried the other three Trolls inside.

* * *

**Moments in the past, but not many...**

"Wait here." The man told the three Trolls."What's going to hafin to us?" Feferi asked, frightened. "I don't know, sis, so I think we should all up 'an wait." Gamzee replied.

"Wwell, Gam, I'm not gonna just sit here and wwait to be culled or wwhatevver." Eridan stated, once again crossing his arms "Eridan, I think you should clam down… Please?" Feferi asked, growing concerned.

"No! I'm not gonna calm dowwn, Fef! I'm not gonna be pushed around by a _**LANDWWELLER!** **I'M NOT GONNA-**_" Eridan was interrupted when two Purplebloods entered the room, picked up the three Trolls, and carried them into the throne room, which was smeared in a rainbow of blood.

* * *

**Moments in the future, but not many...**

The man walked out of the castle and began speaking with a still confused Equius. "So… let's start, young man. What is your name?" The man asked.

"Equius Zahhak." Equius replied. The man's eyebrows rose and he looked down at Equius.

"I too share the Zahhak last name." He stated.

"Really?" Equius responded.

"Yes. I am Horuss Zahhak, but most Trolls know me as Executor Darkleer." The man responded. Equius was in awe. He had heard of Darkleer before, but never expected to ever meet him in person, much like Karkat with The Signless.

* * *

Back inside, the three Highbloods were dropped in front of a throne with an absolutely massive Purpleblood that bore a close resemblance to Gamzee, except older with a more muscular build.

"Now, Wrigglers, The Condesce and I have been expecting you." He grinned.

Eridan was the last to speak before everything went downhill. "Wwell, wwe're screwwed."


	5. Caged

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: School has slowed me down. Sorry once again.**

* * *

Feferi had been thrown into the back of some sort of carrier in a cage, bringing the two somewhere far from where Gamzee was.

"Eridan… I'm scared…" Feferi said, trembling slightly. Eridan, not usually shaky in these situations, was admittedly growing freaked out as well. "Me too, Fef. Me to."

* * *

Panting, Karkat bent over and coughed. Signless had stopped next to him and tried to speak to him.

"Karkat, are you feeling well?" Signless asked, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"OH MY _**GOG!** **WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! I'M TIRED FROM RUNNING!**_" Karkat screamed, wasting more air. The group that had not been taken by Darkleer were pursuing the kidnapped highbloods, hoping to help and bring them back. Nepeta stopped and looked up at Karkat.

"Karkitty, are you OK?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Karkat caught his breath and sighed.

"I'm fine, Nepeta." He said, standing up.

"Let's go." Karkat grumbled, starting to run again.

* * *

**Moments in the past, but not many...**

"Eridan! Look!" Feferi called. Eridan had fallen asleep in the cage and was awoken by Feferi's outburst. Eridan got up, adjusted his glasses, and looked. His eyes widened. They were approaching a fuchsia castle in Alternia's vast ocean.


	6. HONK :o)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm very sorry for waiting this long to update. School and family issues have been getting in my way.**

* * *

Nepeta was the first to exit the woods, followed by the group. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of the purple castle. Everybody stopped as well, the older Trolls knowing fully well where they were.

"Oh my dear Lord…" Signless spoke.

"Spit it out! 'Cmon, man!" Karkat yelled, growing more impatient by the minute, glaring at Signless.

"We're at the Grand Highblood's castle." Dolorosa answered for Signless, as he appeared to be absolutely speechless.

"Who's this Grand Highblood dork?" Vriska asked, putting her hand on her hips. Psiioniic frowned.

"It ithn't withe to talk ill of him. He eventually findth out you inthulted him and has you executed by that muthle-bound executioner, Darkleer." Psiioniic answered Vriska. Terezi frowned.

"You're not answering our questions. Who IS the Grand Highblood, though?" She asked, growing annoyed. Signless took a deep breath and answered.

"The Grand Highblood is a Troll dictator known for his cruelty and tyranny. He is a **_VERY_** powerful purpleblood and it would be very wise if we'd be stealthy here so he doesn't spot us in front of his castle." Signless answered, looking more scared by the minute. Out of nowhere, a voice called out to them.  
_**"HEY!"**_

* * *

_**Moments in the past, but not many...**_

Gamzee was in absolute awe. He was face o face with the Grand Highblood. The Highblood spoke first.

"So, wriggler. I kept you from being given to The Condesce for one reason." Highblood spoke, looking down at Gamzee. Gamzee cracked a stoned smile.

"What is it, bro? Plus, my name is Gamzee Makara." Gamee spoke, smiling. The Highblood looked down at Gamzee from his throne.

"I, Gamzee, am Kurloz Makara, otherwise known as the Grand Highblood." The Grand Highblood spoke, then continued. "Gamzee, I have kept you here because I have reason to believe that you become a subjugglator, Gamzee." The Highblood ended. Gamzee smiled.

"I am a subjugglator, bro." Gamzee spoke, smiling.

"Great." The Highblood smiled. "Let's get started."


End file.
